


Had Me Fooled

by theredhood



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-07 07:09:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4254087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theredhood/pseuds/theredhood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha tries to set Steve up with dates again once things cool off.<br/>Except she doesn't know Steve's off the market.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Had Me Fooled

**Author's Note:**

> its 2am, I'm tired, and my skype friends were begging me to write this  
> 

It's 3am and all Steve wants to do is finish up this mission so he can go to fucking sleep. This is the third nighttime op he's been called on this week and he's starting to _f_ _eel_  the lack of sleep in his bones. Steve doesn't try to tell himself he needs to get more than 5 hours of sleep until he finds that _Natasha_  is annoying him. Shit, if he finds Nat annoying when sleep-deprived he's gotta stay away from Clint and Tony.

 

Which is hard, considering Clint is the one who's flying the damn jet right now. Thankfully the op is going to be short: touchdown in DC, secure the perimeter of _whatever fucking Smithsonian building_ , and kick some sense into the idiot who wants to steal the fucking _Hope diamond_. Yeah, some idiot is trying to steal the fucking Hope diamond from the fucking Smithsonian.

 

"You never asked out Sharon," Natasha points out as she sits down in front of him, holding a cup of coffee to her lips. "I understood that you were waiting until things calmed down, but you got Bucky back and the whole thing with Tony's blown over, but..."

 

"I get it, 'Tasha. I didn't ask her out," Steve sighs, putting his head in his hands. Only 15 more minutes until they're in DC and he can get this over with.

 

"Why not?" Natasha asks in between sipping at her coffee, "she's pretty _and_  your type."

 

"She's CIA, Nat," Clint calls out from the cockpit, his own coffee in his chair's cup holder, "there's a 'no go' rule about mixing with other agencies." Steve can't really see into the pit from where he's sitting but he _swears_  there's a dog lying at Clint's feet.

 

"Then what about Daniella from that bookstore-coffee shop thing near Stark's building? You and Bucky go in there all the time for coffee, you know the girl I'm talking about," Natasha adds. "Brown hair with the magenta tips, wears those flower rings."

 

"Natasha," Steve starts, resting his hands on her shoulders, "I'm not going out with a 27 year old civilian."

 

"You're only 32, Steve," she laughs, "Christ, those old man jokes are going to your head. Okay, fine, what about Fury's new assistant, Rebecca?"

 

Steve snorts at that, "it'd be a bit awkward considering Bucky's little sister was named Rebecca. Anyways, my answers no and will continue to be no. I'm not interested."

 

"Hear me out, Rogers," she begins, tying her hair up into a tight ponytail, "what about-"

 

"No."  


She rolls her eyes and stands to throw away her empty coffee cup. "I didn't even get to-" she starts to say, but the plane lurches and the exit hatch opens once it stalls.

 

"Set him up later," Clint calls out, over the howling wind from outside, "I can only hover so damn long before somebody notices." Steve mouths a 'thank-you' before going to get ready.

  
  
Once Steve grabs his shield and parachute, Natasha corners him and smiles faux-innocently. "What about Laura?"

 

"Natasha," Steve warns, slowly backing up towards the hatchet.

 

"Jessica?"

 

Steve rolls his eyes and takes another step towards the exit, "no."

 

"Yeah, I figured," she groans, "she's kind of more Barton's deal than yours. How about Danvers?" When Steve shakes his head, Natasha groans again but even louder, "what's your deal, Rogers?"

 

The blond's backed up all the way to the edge of the exit hatch when he gets a big grin. He buckles his helmet's chin strap and makes sure his shield is strapped in tightly. He takes another step back, and as he does so he yells out, "I'm too busy dating Bucky."

 

("You owe me twenty bucks, Nat!")

 

("Shut up, Clint.")


End file.
